


Naked Together

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, First Time, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They've waited long enough.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.  I'm just having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Together

Ed couldn’t remember the first time he saw Winry naked. They’d been bathed in the same tub when they were babies, and waded in the stream that ran down to the river while their parents watched. And Winry’d helped bathe him after Al and he tried to bring their mom back from the dead, though she didn’t undress for that. Not that he would’ve been paying any attention then. 

He was paying attention now. 

Winry looked so delicate, standing in front of him. She still wore her panties and bra, but everything else was on view. Ed licked his lips, shifting on the bed. “Hey,” he said, his voice cracking, and he tried again. Getting to his feet, he walked to her, taking her hands. His thumbs ran over her calloused fingers before his hands traveled up her arms to her shoulders. 

“I’m shaking,” Ed laughed. 

She put her hands on his hips, running them up his sides. “I can feel.” Leaning in, she kissed him, and Ed had a hard time not chasing after her when she pulled back. And then he realized he could, and resolved to kiss her a lot more often. Starting now. 

God, she tasted so good, and her body felt like silk. No, maybe not silk, but silky. When she moved, Ed could feel her muscles beneath her skin, and how they flexed, and _wow_ , he could feel her nipples digging into his chest. 

Winry reached down, running her hand along his shaft, laughing softly when it bobbed against her touch. “Greedy,” she murmured. 

Ed swallowed down the pang that came at that word, but he pushed it aside for the woman in front of him. She deserved his total attention, not what happened in his past. Walking backwards to the bed, he pulled Winry along. They’d waited long enough for this – she’d waited too long for him – and there wasn’t any reason to wait any more. 

They fell onto the bed together, and Ed kept his arms tight around her. He resolved to never let her go, never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FanFic Bakeoff prompts of "Delicate/Resolution", however, this is the 'extended version' of this story.


End file.
